Babs Seed Gets a Bath
Downstairs, the pot in the fireplace was boiling rapidly. Lilo immediately got up, changed back into her red muumuu with the white patterned leaves, dark blue sandals, and pink flower and ran downstairs to it. She removed the lid from the pot, stirred it up, and tasted it. Meanwhile the seven animal children were peeking from the top of the banister where Tweety had stuck his head into a hole in it. They sniffed the air, breathed in deeply, sighed, and shouted, "Ahhhhh! Soup! Hurray!" Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Apple Bloom who were not stupid enough to stick their heads through the banister, ran to the table, each one stepping on Tweety's back. They were arguing over the food, each one wanting to be the first. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Tweety tried to follow them, but his head was in the banister. "Ugh! I can't--I mean--" After several bumps, his head finally popped through, and he flew backwards into the wall. "Here I come!" Aching from the pain, he flew down the stairs, only to end up tumbling. He got up and quickly flew to the table and into his chair, but his chair fell backwards, and he went rolling out of it. He stood up in his chair and sat down to join the argument. Soon, all seven animal children were fighting over bread rolls and knocking Tweety out of his chair again. "Hey!" They were just about to bite into them when Lilo stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah! Just a minute!" Lilo called to them. The animal children stopped fighting and turned their heads to listen. "Supper's not quite ready yet," said Lilo. "You'll just have time to wash." "Wash?" Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety questioned in wonder. "Ha! I knew there was a catch to it!" Babs Seed grumbled, throwing down her spoon and crossing her arms in defiance. "Why wash?" asked Kovu. "What for?" asked Diamond Tiara. "We're not going anywhere, are we?" asked Tweety. "It's not the New Year." said Skippy, as Kovu, Diamond Tiara, Apple Bloom, and Tweety shook their heads. "Oh, perhaps you have washed." Lilo smiled. Skippy pondered for a moment. "Perhaps we..." Then he remembered what Lilo meant. "Yes, perhaps we have!" "But when?" asked Lilo, crossly putting her hands on her hips. Skippy kept waffling about when he and the other animal children had already washed. "When? When? You said... Ah, last week, month, ye..., why, recently!" he finally said. "Yes, recently!" said Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety. "Oh, really?" said Lilo. "Let me see your hands." Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety placed their hands, hooves, paws, and wings promptly behind their backs backed up a bit. But Babs Seed crossed her arms defiantly. "Let me see your hands!" demanded LILO. Finally, Skippy held out his filthy hands. "Why, Skippy! I'm surprised!" exclaimed a shocked Lilo. Skippy giggled bashfully and his hands once again. Lilo looked at Kovu. "Come on. Let's see them." Kovu held out his paws as well. "Oh, Kovu, my, my, my..." The lion cub blushed and hid his paws again. Then she looked at Apple Bloom. "And you?" Apple Bloom held out her hooves, and Lilo tsked at the sight. Diamond Tiara rubbed her hooves on her legs and held them out for Lilo to inspect. "Worse than I thought." Lilo said sadly. Tweety held out his filthy wings. "Oops!" he said, as Lilo laughed, making him fall on the floor. Finally, Silver Spoon held out her hooves. Lilo gasped at the sight of her filthy hooves. "Oh! How shockin'!" Silver Spoon quickly hid her hooves. "Goodness me! This won't do at all!" said Lilo. Babs Seed looked at her hoof and angrily shoved it back down. "March straight outside and wash or you're not gonna get a bite to eat!" Lilo ordered the animal children. Sadly, the animal children, other than Babs Seed, looked at Skippy, who nodded and led them outside the open door, whose doorknob was remarkably fixed! Naturally, Tweety was not looking where he was going and flew straight into the wall on the wrong side of the door, which is actually the closet for storing pots and pans. He flew out and around the door to the outside. "Sorry about that!" he called. "Humph!" said Babs Seed, as she glared at the wall again. "Well, aren't you going to wash?" Lilo asked the filly. Babs Seed ignored her. "What's the matter?" asked Lilo, "Cat got your tongue?" Babs Seed only turned to face Lilo and stuck her tongue out at her. Then she stomped outside, only to bump into a wall. making her laugh. "Awwww, did you hurt yourself?" Lilo asked empathically. "Humph!" Babs Seed pouted. And with that, she marched straight outside, slamming the door behind her. She sat on a barrel, grabbed a slice of buckwheat cake, and stuck it in her mouth. "Humph! Girls!" "Courage, children, courage," Skippy told his friends. "Don't be nervous." Babs Seed watched her friends approach an empty horse trough. They peered at the water nervously. Diamond Tiara stuck a hoof in the water and swirled it around. "Gosh!" she said, "It's wet!" Apple Bloom stuck her hoof in it, too. She quickly pulled it out, shivering. "Brrrrr!" she complained, "it's cold too!" "We're not gonna do it, are we?" Kovu asked nervously. "Well," said Skippy. "It would please the princess." "I'll take a chance on her!" Diamond Tiara spoke up. "Me too!" Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety said in unison. "Humph," Babs Seed said from on top of the barrel. "Her wiles are beginning to work! But I'm warning you, you give them an inch, they'll walk all over you!" "Don't listen to that old warthog!" Skippy said indignantly. Then he turned to face Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety. "Come on now, children!" "How hard can you scrub?" Apple Bloom asked. "Will my fur shrink?" Silver Spoon asked. "Do you get in the tub?" Diamond Tiara asked. "Do you have to wash where it doesn't show?" Kovu asked. "Now, don't get excited," Skippy told them. "Here we go!" Then he began to sing. Skippy: Step up to the tub Oh! T'ain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves And pin them in place Then, scoop up the water And rub it on your face And go, "Brrr! Brrr! ''Brrr!" Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety picked up five separate bars of soap and began working up a lather on their hooves, paws, wings, and faces. Skippy: Pick up the soap Now, don't try to bluff Work up a lather And when you got enough Get your hands full of water And you snort And you snuff And go, "Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!" In the meantime, the fly that bothered Silver Spoon returned by buzzing around Silver Spoon's head. Then it landed on the soap and started scrubbing. Skippy: You douse and souse You rub and scrub You sputter and splash All over the tub You may be cold and wet When you're done But you gotta admit It's good and clean fun So splash all you like T'ain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty slick Babs Seed: Bunch of old nanny goats You make me sick Going, "Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!" Babs Seed then spat at them. Skippy then took a scrubbing floor brush and scrubbed Diamond Tiara's, Silver Spoon's, Kovu's, and Apple Bloom's heads. He tried to scrub Tweety's head, but he ducked several times, avoiding the brush. Skippy got mad at knocked Tweety into the trough with it. "Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!" he shouted underwater, kicking his legs frantically, as Skippy instead brushed his rear end with the brush. Meanwhile, Babs Seed was still making fun of her friends. "Ha! Next thing you know, she'll be tying your fur up in pink ribbons and smelling you up with that stuff called perfume!" Then she spat out the chewed part of the buckwheat cake. Meanwhile, the animal children went back to washing. While Skippy was cleaning Silver Spoon's glasses, Diamond Tiara shook like a dog to dry her coat, mane, and tail and soaked Skippy. Tweety hit himself in the head to get the water out of his invisible ears. Then, he shook his head, only to cause the water to slosh around. Finally, he stuck one of his wings in his mouth and blew hard, making the water comes shooting out of his ears. Apple Bloom couldn't see, so, she grabs the first thing she touched to dry her face off with. It happened to be Silver Spoon's tail. Kovu couldn't see either and grabbed Silver Spoon's mane-hair to dry off his face. This caused Silver Spoon to be lifted lift up off the ground. When Kovu and Apple Bloom were done, they dropped the periwinkle filly painfully on the ground. "A fine bunch of waterlilies you turned out to be, yo!" Babs Seed said, still sitting on top of the barrel. Skippy glared at her. "I'd like to see anybody make me wash, if I didn't wanna!" "Hey!" snapped Skippy. But then he calmed down a bit, cleared his throat, and motioned his friends to come. Silver Spoon took the glasses from Skippy and set them back over her eyes. They were all gathered in a football-esque huddle. Skippy whispered and pointed to Babs Seed, who didn't seem to notice. Diamond Tiara looked up and slightly laughed. Tweety looked up, smiling at Babs Seed, but Apple Bloom reached up, grabbed his head, and dragged him back into the huddle. Whistling, Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety made their way to the barrel to surround Babs Seed, who noticed that it was late. "Get her!" Skippy cried. Babs Seed tried to run away, but the others quickly grabbed onto her four legs. Now she was kicking and screaming while the other animal children carried her to the trough. "Hey! Let go of me!" shouted the filly. "Get her over to the tub!" cried Skippy, "Get her over to the tub!" "Let me loose, you fools! Let me loose!" shouted Babs Seed. "Get her up on the tub!" Skippy continued crying, "Get her up! Hang onto her! Get her up on the tub! The tub, the tub! Don't get excited! Don't get--" They managed to get her in, and, in the process, Tweety fell off of Apple Bloom and rolled over with Skippy. He landed with his wings around a dazed Skippy's neck and looked up at him lovingly. Skippy pushed the canary off of him. "Get the soap!" he commanded, as Tweety nodded at Skippy while going to get the soap. But he tripped, got up, and quickly flew past the soap. He stopped, went back, and got it, but it slipped out of his wings ten times. "Oh! Steady, children!" Skippy said to those who were holding the tortured filly in the water. The soap landed on Tweety's head and bounced off. He snuck up on it and pounced on it. That only caused it to slip out of his wings, bounce off of Silver Spoon's rear end, and go down Tweety's throat, nearly choking him, but it went straight down. "Did we have to use real soap?" he asked, feeling sick. Luckily, Tweety pretended not to notice the fact that he just swallowed an entire bar of soap and looked around for the missing soap. He couldn't find it of course. He hiccupped, and bubbles came out of his mouth. He kept looking around until he kept hiccupping bubbles again. He pat his stomach and felt the bar of soap. He kept hiccupping bubbles, feeling sicker and sicker. During all of this, Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Apple Bloom were scrubbing Babs Seed's face and laughing. Apple Bloom washed her mane while Silver Spoon and Kovu held her down. Diamond Tiara scrubbed her forehead while Skippy scrubbed her teeth. Skippy began singing again, and the other animal children joined in. Skippy: Now scrub good and hard '' It can't be denied'' But she'll look mighty cute As soon as she's dried Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Apple Bloom: Well, it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go--'' Babs Seed: ''"Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!" Tweety was still hiccupping bubbles. He tried holding them in until he hiccupped so hard, sending his skyrocketing in the air. He hiccupped one last time, causing the last bubble to come out of his mouth and pop. "Whew!" sighed the canary, "I feel much better already." By this time, Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Apple Bloom were tying blue ribbon's in Babs Seed's mane. "Ain't she sweet?" Skippy smiled. Apple Bloom sniffed the filly. "Smells like a petunia." she said. Diamond Tiara placed a wreath of flowers on Babs Seed's head. "She sure is cute." she said. "You'll pay dearly for this!" Babs Seed snarled. "Supper!" Lilo called to the animal children, banging the spoon against the cauldron. "Supper!" Skippy exclaimed happily. "Food! Hurray!" Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, Apple Bloom, and Tweety cheered, as they ran back inside, dropping Babs Seed into the trough. "Brrr! Brrr! Brrr!" Babs Seed screamed underwater. When she popped her head up out of the water, she sat up and pouted. "Humph!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs